German Offenlegungsschrift No. 1,957,783 discloses amidrazones (a) and states they are useful as antihypertensives. ##STR2## wherein R.sub.1, R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, trifluoromethyl or alkyl of 1-3 carbon atoms; and n is 3, 4 or 5.
Belgium Pat. Nos. 802,446 and 802,447 disclose substituted arylamidrazones (b) as fungicides. ##STR3## wherein X may be fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, nitro, methoxy, ethoxy, methylthio, dimethylamino, trifluoromethyl or methylsulfonyl; and n may be 3, 4 or 5.